Dissecting complex disease has become more feasible due to the availability of large-scale DNA resources and advances in high-throughput genomic technology. While these tools help scientists identify potential susceptibility loci, subjects with very specific relevant genotypes are needed for clinical phenotyping and toxicity studies. The Molecular Genetics Core Facility (MGCF) infrastructure was created to perform nucleic acid sample isolation, sample management and genetics studies to support genetics efforts at NIEHS. We continue to support automated gene resequencing infrastructure, which provides support from primer design through data analysis, while dramatically reducing cost per reaction. We also continue to utilize an automated gel-free mouse tail genotyping method to reduce labor and expense of this time consuming and costly aspect of maintaining mouse colonies. Both the methods automation and methods development aspects of our work group offer opportunities for accelerated development of new therapies for prevention of environmentally induced disease.